therobberfandomcom-20200213-history
The Robber (Series of Movies)
The Robber is a series of Arabic Comedic Movies produced by Khaled Hage and written by Ibrahim Abdallah. The First three Chapters are done but writer Ibrahim Abdallah promised another sequel which will be done on 2016. The Robber 1 Johnny Bones is the richest man of a poor Town called EM EL TANAFOS EL FOKA until a girl named Christina robbed him without him knowing this. As soon as he knew that, everybody in the town knew that especially Tupac Amaru Shakur and Brian Jones Fury who are the two members of EM EL TANAFOS EL FOKA's Local Police Department. The two begin to ask Johnny Bones questions about The Robber, and how she looks like but Johnny Bones replies that she's a girl with a snake's tongue named Mariana. Tupac lies to Brian saying that she takes drugs but in reality, she was taking all the time Pepsi. The next day, when Brian was sleeping, Yahumalaly (which is the leader of the Interior Police Department), knocks off the door and humiliated him. As soon as he enters, The Robber was watching them, and Johnny Bones saw her and told Brian Fury, Tupac Shakur and Yahumalaly that he saw her drinking drugs and that she dropped some of her money. The trio followed her as they told her to give up but she replied that she isn't a robber and she had make up so they ran away from her. (Bad guys never wear make up.) The second day, Brian Fury and Johnny Bones we're talking about the robber and how she looks like, then Brian said that they have to stop The Robber once and for all as Johnny replies that they have to go to his house and get away from the noise that Tupac is doing while he is sleeping which turned out to a second sequel Chapter. The Robber 2 From where the last Chapter left off, The Movie continue it's poor life in EM EL TANAFOS EL FOKA when Brian and Johnny we're talking, Tupac came and was humiliated by Brian. As soon as they we're done talking, Brian followed Tupac to punish him but they got with Yahumalaly who drag them to the Local Police Department where he punishes them there. The next day, in the middle of the town Brian and Tupac we're talking then The Robber saw them and ran away where they also saw her and ran to her with Johnny Bones and Tupac catches her. Here they found out the robber's real name (Christina) from an ingraving in her shirt. They got the money from her as Johnny Bones gave to everybody 1$ as a reward for helping him and he also rewarded the Local Police Department by building a bigger prison. People like Tupac were shocked by the small amount of money but poor people like Mesieur and Mister were grateful for the money. At the end of The Movie, Johnny Bones, Yahumalaly, Brian Fury and Tupac Shakur were celebrating in the Police Department for there accomplishment. After the party, Johnny Bones told Tupac that they did good for arresting The Robber but he mistaken spelling and said Tucap, so that Tupac said with a loud voice "TUPAC!" which leads us to the end of The Movie. The Robber 3 After the party is finished, Yahumalali came back to his office alone when he realized that The Robber escaped. He checked the prison to see that there's a bug which helped The Robber to escape. Soon, The Robber was hiding herself below the big table, then she begins to run, but Yahumalali who had his leg broken couldn't reach her as she mocks him because he didn't reach her in time. He begins to cry like a baby. So he called Tupac to let him come to the office. Well, Johnny Bones who was hanging on the streets saw Mesieur and Mister crying because they didn't took money. So he gave each one of them 1$, so that Mesieur bought a bicycle and mister bought a palace. Tupac came to the office to heard Yahumalali saying to him that he should say to Brian Fury that he is "fired" because he wasn't in his office when The Robber escaped. And also, Yahumalali told Tupac that Brian Fury is not allowed to live in EM EL TANAFOS EL FOKA his entire life and that he should leave the town or Yahumalali will kill him. Tupac goes to Brian Fury's house to tell him that he is "fired" from his job and from EM EL TANAFOS EL FOKA. The next morning, Tupac woke to see that Johnny Bones came to see him as they were talking about the firing of Bryan Fury, then Yahumalali surprisingly came but Tupac who though that Yahumalali was Fury said "IHTIRAMI BRYAN FURY SAYYDI". But Yahumalali began to humiliate Tupac. And then begin to humiliate Johnny Bones saying to Tupac that he's the new boss of the Police Station. After Yahumalali's gone, Tupac shows Johnny Bones the new prison and then pushes him inside of it. Then Johnny Bones start beging Tupac to get him out of prison, where he mistook spelling tupac and instead spelled his name as "TUCAKKA". Tupac lets him out and lets him leave. The next day, Johnny Bones gets outside of his house and talked with Tupac about The Robber, then when returning home with Tupac they realized that the door was open, so they entered it and saw that the house was collapsed and nearly destroyed. Tupac helped Johnny Bones to rebuild his house. In this chapter also, it is revealed that The Robber has many slaves and also a secret room under EM EL TANAFOS EL FOKA. As someone new entered EM EL TANAFOS EL FOKA, it is revealed that he is Yahumalali's younger brother Alyulali, as the two celebrate the young guy's return by dancing and also beating the hell out of Johnny Bones and Tupac. Tupac then comes with Johnny Bones to the Police Station when Johnny Bones tells Tupac that he knows that The Robber has a secret underground room which leads us to the end of this chapter. The Robber 4 In an interview Ibrahim Abdallah was asked "If there is a fourth The Robber film, would that be a sequel to Chapter 3, a prequel to the original or will it continue in this timeline or go to a whole new timeline?" Ibrahim stated: "I don't know. I haven't really thought about it yet. But for the purposes of this interview, I'll say that I'd like to explore the time where The Robber will rise to her full power. That whole area there where Christina has discovered her powers, I think you could have a lot of adventures. So I think there is a lot of room there. We've kind of established Khaled Hajj in this particular film as kind of this superhero, so that would be kind of interesting to explore in the other films."48 The Robber'' Chapter 4'' was announced in May 2016 for an unknown release date. Ibrahim will return to write, Khaled producing as well as Khaled reprising hisr role as Johnny Bones. On June 25 2016, it was reported that actor Adam Mhaydlee will be appearing in this chapter as a new guy called "Carlito Colone". He will be a new guy who will be working on the police department. It was reported that The Robber 4 will be released at the end of 2017. However, the release date was pushed back to the end of 2018 Reboot On 1/20/2019, it was announced by Ibrahim Abdallah that a reboot to the entire franchise is in development. Category:Series of Movies